What is Love
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: " cinta , apa kata itu terkesan sederhana? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau artinya sekalipun banyak orang menyebutkan , seseorang bisa jelaskan padaku ? "/crackpair!/KYUWOOK pairing/DLDR/enjoy read


**What Is Love**

KyuWook Pairing

OST : EXO – What Is Love

" cinta , apa kata itu terkesan sederhana? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau artinya sekalipun banyak orang menyebutkan , seseorang bisa jelaskan padaku ? "

* * *

Pria bertubuh kecil itu kini sibuk menunduk , merangkak menelusuri kolong meja mencari sesuatu. Sangat penting, jika tidak ada itu maka dia tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Hari sudah semakin sore. Eomma sudah beberapa kali menghubungi namun namja kecil itu hanya mengabaikan. Kelas juga sudah kosong. Dia berburu waktu menemukan itu sebelum penjaga sekolah memeriksa seluruh kelas. Jika penjaga masih menemukan dia disini, oh matilah dia .

Tap .

Seseorang menepuk bahunya . Menghentikan aktivitas ribet namja mungil itu sejenak untuk menoleh berharap bukan seseorang yang dia takutkan datang menghampirinya .

" sedang apa disini,Ryeowook sunbaenim? " tegurnya sopan . Menunduk untuk melihat wajah dibalik kolong meja itu .

" ah kebetulan ada kau , kyu . Bantu aku mencari uangku . Aku tidak bisa pulang , tidak ada ongkos pulang " jawabnya tergesa, mengacuhkan pria lebih muda setahun itu darinya . Kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya .

" Sunbaenim , tapi sebentar lagi sekolah akan di kunci, kita tidak bisa keluar kalau begitu " ucapnya mengingatkan .

" aku tau, makanya cepat bantu aku" Ryeowook berkeras .

" Sudahlah, kupinjami 8ribu won cukup? Atau kita bisa pulang bersama kalau kau mau? " Kyuhyun memberi usul, merasa risih . Bukan apa apa, kalau penjaga menemukan mereka masih disini dan sampai barang barang di sekolah ada yang hilang, nanti mereka ketuduhan.

" lebih dari cukup. Lain kali kuganti jika ada tambahan uang" Ryeowook bangun , meraih tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengajaknya meninggalkan kelas. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menebak 8ribu won nya yang hilang? Dia bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Hanya merasa usul Kyuhyun menguntungkan baginya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Ryeowook masih ingin mencari uangnya, sayang kan uang 8ribu won hilang begitu saja? Jajan sebulan mas bro !

Kedua makhluk itu melangkah meninggalkan sekolah, mereka semakin membawa langkahnya dalam lari saat lampu lampu di taman sekolah yang mereka lewati meredup. Matahari juga mulai tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak ingat mengapa dia tidak membawa seluruh mata pelajaran hari ini, yang jelas kini dia duduk di ruang gamelan bersama kenong, selendro, pelok, bonang, dan peralatan gamelan lainnya. Yang Songsaenim membuat panggilan darurat setelah bel pulang . Dia tidak tau bagaimana bisa, yang jelas kepala sekolah mendapat surat dari dinas pendidikan agar memntaskan music gamelan sebagai pembuka acara Ulang Tahun Presiden . Sekolahnya terpilih, dan Ryeowook sebagai senior bertanggung jawab penuh atas seluruh music yang akan dibawakan. Mereka tidak punya guru, anggaplah Ryeowook senior sekaligus guru di club music tradisional beraliran jawa tersebut. Boleh dibilang, di club Ryeowook lah yang paling tua di club kesenian music tradisional itu. Anak gamelan yang lainnya masih seusia dengan Kyuhyun , hoobaenya .

Ryeowook tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari partitur music , tak sadar sepasang mata menatapnya dengan bingung .

" Sunbaenim.. . . " Ryeowook menoleh, tidak ada Sunbaenim lain disini selain dirinya .

" oh, kyuhyun – ahh "

" Sendirian? Kemana yang lain? " Kyuhyun melirik beberapa tas yang tergeletak di sisi pintu. Yakin betul itu adalah tas milik anak anak gamelan termasuk dirinya .

" mereka sedang istirahat " lanjutnya, kembali focus kepada partitur music yang sempat diacuhkan akibat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

" Sunbaenim , tidak istirahat juga? " Kyuhyun bertanya mengingatkan. Hanya diacuhkan oleh Ryeowook.

" tidak. Kau istirahat saja lebih dulu dan makan dengan cukup. Sehabis itu, kumpul lagi disini dan kembali latihan." Ucapnya pada Kyuhyun, hampir sama pada kata katanya terdahulu untuk para Hoobaenya tadi. Dia masih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Kini tangannya mengetuk beberapa pelok untuk mengharmonisasikan nada. Sesekali melirik ke arah bonang untuk mencocokan dengan nada music dari alat tersebut.

" kalau begitu aku menunggu sunbaenim disini " Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowook, merasa dia bosan diacuhkan dan memilih diam. Tak berbuat apa apa selain melihat Ryeowook yang sibuk.

" Kalau begitu ambil posisi gong , bantu aku meluruskan ini. Kalau kuberi tanda ketuk berarti kau pukul gong yang besar, sementara jika kuberi tanda tepuk tangan, pukul gong yang kecil di ujung sana " Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang. Menunjukan pada Kyuhyun mana saja yang harus dia pukul sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk .

" Oh iya kyu . . " Ryeowook teringat sejenak. " uangmu kuganti minggu depan bagaimana ?"

" oh itu, sudahlah tidak usah"

" mana boleh seperti itu? Aku harus menggantinya. " Ryeowook melupakan sejenak latihannya, focus pada Kyuhyun.

" aku sudah ikhlas kok, anggap saja membantu sunbaenim? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memberi usul, agak risih ketika Ryeowook mengungkit sesuatu yang sudah lama berlalu.

Ryeowook coba menemukan pancaran ketidakikhlasan dari manic Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu tidak menemukannya. Bagaimanapun dia orang yang sulit memberikan kepercayaan terhadap orang lain, apalagi Kyuhyun Hoobaenya . Mereka juga baru kenal semenjak menjadi teman satu club music .

" Hmm. . kalau begitu berhenti memaggilku sunbaenim dan panggil aku hyung? Bagaimana? "

" setuju , hyung " Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Perlahan , kedua insan manusia itu mulai mengarabkan diri, menipiskan kabut canggung diantara mereka. Berawal dari kedua orang yang tidak saling kenal, menjadi teman.

.

.

****.

.

.

" Kyuhyun . . . " Ryeowook berteriak memanggil, Kyuhyun yang hendak menyebrang jalan menghentikan langkahnya .

" ada apa hyung?" sapanya sopan .

" mau pulang bersama? Bis ke arah rumahku tidak lewat sini . Ada mogok kerja di pusat kota jadi bis umum tidak beroperasi hari ini" Ryeowook menjelaskan. Dengan cuek mengapit kedua lengan Kyuhyun. Mengajak Kyuhyun menyebrang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka .

Kyuhyun menyamai langkahnya, entah kenapa dia meras jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat saat Ryeowook mengoceh panjang lebar. Pandangannya focus pada tangan Ryeowook yang masih mengapit lengannya .

" Hyung . . bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Kyuhyun berujar. Entah dia terlalu gugup atau bodoh, yang jelas menghentikan debaran jantungnya adalah hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

" eeh? Mian . . . " Ryeowook sadar dari kegiatan celoteh panjangnya tentang mogok kerja dan bis kota atau apalah itu, kini Ryeowook focus pada wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah .

" Kyu? Kenapa ? wajahmu merah? Kau sakit ? " Ryeowook bertanya, mengamati wajah Kyuhyun .

" tidak apa apa " Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebisa mungkin membuat sunbaenimnya tidak tau justru dialah penyebab wajahnya merona.

"Kyu, kau tau? Permainan solo bonang mu sangat hebat . Aku sebagai senior mengakui kemampuanmu " Ryeowook mengumbar senyum takjub , melebih lebihkan suaranya sebagai tanda memuji.

"benarkah? Terimakasih. Berkat kau juga aku menjadi hebat " Kyuhyun memuji balik.

" Aku tidak tau bagaimana onew dan taemin tidak bisa mempelajari nada yang aku tulis padahal jelas jelas mereka anak gamelan lebih lama dari kau " Ryeowook memuja " kau hebat kyu,kau baru masuk club seminggu tapi kau sudah sehebat ini? "

" Hyung , jangan berlebihan . aku benar benar tidak sebaik itu" Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Pujian Ryeowook akan dirinya membuatnya melayang .

" Hey , aku kan benar . Kuberitahu ya, bonang itu pemimpin dalam permainan gamelan. Awal lagu, kita selalu mendengar suara bonang sebagai pembuka. Saat solo bonang, kita selalu bersiap siap kapan kita akan melakukan duet kembali dan kemudian masuk dalam lagu. Diakhir, bonang juga berperan sebagai penutup lagu, bukankah posisi bonang sangat hebat? "

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan mengangguk paham, sedikit mendapat ilmu tentang music dari seniornya.

" kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengambil bagian itu? Atau kau bisa menggantikan posisiku kalau mau? " Kyuhyun meberi usul .

" tidak , terimakasih. Aku lebih suka mengajari , aku sudah nyaman dengan posisiku di pelok. " Ryeowook mengingatkan . Kakinya beralih menendang kerikil jalan , menjadi kegiatan barunya .

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak kemudian melepas sepatunya .

" Ya, kyu , kau . . " Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah bertelanjang kaki . " Kenapa kau tidak memakai alas sepatu?"

" Aku? Tidak apa apa . . . hanya saja lebih sehat begini. " Kyuhyun berujar polos, tapi Ryeowook tidak mengerti tentang apa itu 'sehat' sebagaimana yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

" hyung, kau pintar soal music tapi seperti ini saja kau tidak tau? " Ryeowook hanya menggeleng bingung. Sebenarnya Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun yang bodoh?.

" seluruh titik syaraf tubuh kita itu terletak pada telapak kaki. Semakin kau sering berjalan tanpa alas kaki, maka semakin sering titik syaraf itu melakukan relaksasi, seperti memberi pijatan pada titik syaraf kaki " Kyuhyun menjelaskan, tertawa kemudian saat dilihatnya Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

" kau bodoh . Justru kakimu bisa lecet dan kena beling, lalu luka? Besok kau tidak bisa berjalan kalau begitu caranya ."

" apa kau perempuan yang peduli tentang hal semacam itu? Kau tidak akan terluka jika sudah terbiasa. Inilah yang disebut kapalan "

Ryeowook berusaha mencerna omongan tak berotak dari bibir Kyuhyun . Ryeowook selalu bingung dengan hoobaenya yang satu ini . Terkadang dia sok tau, pintar, tapi juga bersikap terlampau polos dalam satu waktu .

Ryeowook melepaskan sepatunya, mencoba membuktikan omongan Kyuhyun . Biar bagaimanapun omongan ta berotak dari bibir Kyuhyun cukup masuk akal juga di pendengarannya .

Lama mereka bercerita, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook sampai di depan rumah .

.

.

*** .

.

.

" Kyu " Ryeowook memanggil . Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun kini menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya .

" ini rumahku . . " Ryeowook menunjuk rumah dengan dominasi cat berwarna putih , lalu ada beberapa tanaman bunga mawar dan lavender di luar halamannya .

" kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok disekolah" Kyuhyun melambai, menunggu Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah .

" annyeong ~ " Ryeowook membuka pagar rumahnya dan kemudian melambai pada Kyuhyun dari balik pagar .

'kenapa harus begini, kyu? Tidak . kau tidak boleh menyukainya . Secantik apapun dia , dia tetaplah namja . Kau sudah cukup makan hati bercinta dengan namja bukan ? jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama , Cho Kyuhyun ' inner nya .

*** .

Dia tidak tau mengapa Try Out ujian nasional begitu berat tapi yang lain mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Katakanlah dia bodoh , bahkan di tahun ketiganya dia masih belum bisa menangkap beberapa materi yang akan keluar di Ujian Nasional nanti? Hebat bukan ? .

Disaat seperti ini, dia juga harus focus pada latihan gamelan menjelang pementasan beberapa hari lagi. Apa dia bisa focus sementara nilai Try Outnya sangat buruk? Ini hanya presepsinya mungkin, tapi dia benar benar tidak bisa mengerjakan soal Try Out tadi . Bahkan contekan pun sulit ia dapat . Teman temannya mungkin bersedia memberikan contekan, hanya saja mereka masih sayang nyawa dan lembar jawaban kalau sampai pengawas ujian mendapati transaksi yang terjadi selama berlangsungnya ujian.

Kibum masuk ke kelas yang sepi itu, Jam isitirahat begini pasti semuanya pada mengisi perut kenyang kenyang di kantin. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan satu orang yang duduk mengamati keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong .

" kau tidak istirahat Wookie – ahh ? apa kau tidak lapar ? " tegur Kibum asik menengguk kaleng sodanya, mengambil posisi duduk menyebelahi Wookie .

" tidak nafsu " Ryeowook beralih mengacak acak rambutnya kesal . " kau lagi , kenapa harus pisah ruangan denganku? "

" jangan salahkan aku, kalau aku bisa memilih juga aku tidak mau dipisahkan denganmu , khekhekhe" Kibum tertawa renyah . " Kau lagi, apa semalam tidak belajar ?"

" Tidak ada yang menyangkut di otak" Ryeowook mencetus . Memang benar, semalaman dia berusaha focus belajar tapi hati dan otaknya berkata lain , malah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkannya .

" hey, apa ini tentang pementasan gamelan?" Kibum bertanya ,

" bukan, bahkan seharusnya bukan itu , hanya saja otak dan pikiranku sedang rumit. Kapasitas otakku bahkan muat untuk menyimpan beberapa jawaban, dan semua hilang begitu saja " Ryeowook memandang Kibum dengan tatapa kosong.

" aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa, yang jelas jam istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir. Usahakan agar ponselmu dalam mode diam. Aku akan mengirimkan jawaban lewat pesan " Kibum menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan , lalu melempar kaleng kosong bekas sodanya keluar jendela .

" Kibum – ahh ! gomawo ! " Ryeowook bangkit kemudian keluar dari kelas, berteriak sebelum Kibum masuk ke dalam kelasnya .

'kau tidak boleh menyukai hoobaemu , Kim Ryeowook . Tidak boleh ' Ryeowook memberi peringatan pada dirinya .

.

.

****.

.

" Kyuhyun – ahh . . . hari ini latihan ya , jangan lupa " Ryeowook berbicara halus dengan seseorang di seberang sana melalui ponselnya . Hari ini kelas satu dan dua libur karena kelas tiga sedang melaksanakan Try Out Ujian , jadi mau tidak mau Ryeowook harus menghabiskan pulsanya untuk menghubungi Hoobae Hoobaenya . Agak sulit memang, tapi Hoobaenya itu pemalas, kalau tidak dihubungi yah mereka tidak datang latihan .

" Kyuhyun – ahh , aku benar sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun kan ? " Ryeowook terdiam sebentar saat orang diseberang sana tidak merespon omongannya .

" nde hyung . . " Kyuhyun menjawab pelan , suara yang amat lemah di telinga Ryeowook .

" Kyuhyun , apa kau sedang sakit atau baru bangun tidur ? " Ryeowook tidak tau kedengarannya seperti cemas atau apa dari nada bicaranya , tapi dia menjadi sangat khawatir .

" Tidak hyung , aku baru bangun tidur . Nanti aku akan menghubungi yang lain , yasudah aku mandi sekarang nee " Sambungan tiba tiba terputus . Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya sebelum sempat bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun . Dipastikan Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak .

.

.

*** .

.

Ryeowook mulai memeriksa daftar hadir dalam kelas musiknya kali ini . Pria bertubuh kecil itu kini sibuk mondar mandir mengatur posisi tempat para pemain gamelan itu . Hoobaenya kini hanya duduk sejajar tanpa memainkan alat musk sambil menunggu keputusan sang senior .

" Eunhyuk – ssi , aku merubah posisimu menjadi di kenong , dan Taemin – ssi di selendro " Ryeowook member selembar kertas dan kemudian kedua nama yang merasa dipanggil segera menepati posisi .

" aku sih tidak apa apa di kenong , kurasa Taemin juga lebih ahli di selendro ketimbang aku " Eunhyuk mengambil duduk di tengah kenong dan mulai membaca partitur music yang diberikan Ryeowook .

" bagaimana dengan Leeteuk – ssi ? apa kau bisa meneruskan bermain peking ? " Ryeowook bertanya sebelum menyerahkan partitur khusus alat music peking kepada Leeteuk .

" sebenarnya aku baru pertama kali memukul alat music berukuran kecil dan memainkannya dengan dua kali mengetuk . Tapi itu terlihat mudah sekarang . Aku akan meneruskan di peking " Leeteuk mengambil partitur music dari tangan Ryeowook kemudian . Duduk di depan peking .

" aku dan Donghae – ssi tetap pada pelok , kami berdua sudah menguasai alat itu dengan baik . Jadi bagaimana dengan kau , Onew – ssi ? " Ryeowook bertanya pada Onew,tapi Donghae sudah lebih dulu duduk di depan pelok sebelum Ryeowook menyuruhnya .

" aku akan tetap bermain Gong . Tidak masalah , asalkan itu bukan bonang " Onew mengingatkan . Berajak ke belakang , tempat alat music Gong berada .

" Kyuhyun – ssi , kau akan tetap bermain bonang tanpa bonang penerus . Kau sanggup ?" Ryeowook mengamati Hoobaenya yang hanya satu satunya duduk dengan wajah menunduk bersandar pada dinding .

" Kyuhyun – ssi . . . " Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pela karena tak kunjung mendapat sahutan .

" Nde . . hyung " Ryeowook bisa melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun saat anak itu berani mengagkat wajahnya.

" apa kau sakit ? " Ryeowook bertanya meraba kening Kyuhyun . " oh sudahlah , tak usah dipaksakan . kau demam " .

" kita lanjutkan saja latihannya , aku masih kuat kalau untuk beberapa jam latihan ke depan" Kyuhyun bangkit , mengambil partitur music dari tangan Ryeowook .

" sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di bonang, apa kita bisa memulai latihan sekarang ? " teriak onew dari balik Gong .

" baiklah , kita mulai dari bonang " Ryeowook membuka pelajarannya .

.

.

*** .

.

Ryeowook bertanya Tanya mengapa bisa dia melupakan kunci motornya . Kini dia sibuk mengelilingi ruang music yang sudah tidak berpenghuni itu . Apa dia sudah berumur tujuh puluh keatas sampai dia bisa pikun seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak tau seseorang menggeledah tasnya , ikut mencari kunci motor dari tas sang pemilik tanpa diketahui pemiliknya .

" Hyung , kau mencari ini ? " Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook saat menemukan kunci motor Ryeowook ternyata ada di dalam tasnya . Tersembunyi dari balik kantung rahasia di dalam tasnya . Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tau kunci itu ada di dalam tasnya ? Mudah saja mengetahuinya karena dia melihat Ryeowook meletakan kunci itu di dalam kantung tersebut .

" benarkah ? oh iya aku lupa . . . " Ryeowook menyambar kunci motornya kemudian . " karena kau lancang membuka tas ku , jadi aku tidak mau mengucapkan terimakasih huh dasar tidak sopan " Ryeowook mendorong bahu Kyuhyun kesal . Membuat anak itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena lemas .

Ryeowook berjinjit kemudian meraba kening Kyuhyun . Karena dia lengannya pendek , dia memutuskan untuk meraih lengan Kyuhyun agar dahi mereka bisa bersentuhan . Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook , berakhir dengan posis Kyuhyun membungkuk seperti ingin mencium Ryeowook .

" begini lebih baik " Ryeowook berujar . Tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti ini .

" kau tau , waktu kecil saat temanku demam, aku selalu begini . Menempelkan keningku kepada temanku yang demam. Kau tau? Suhu tubuhku yang normal pasti akan menjalar pada temanku yang terkena demam dan begitu caranya demamnya turun " Ryeowook bercerita , yang hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari Kyuhyun . Tapi tak berniat menjauhkan kening mereka , tetap pada posisi seperti ini .

" lalu apa dengan cara begini , temanmu sembuh ?"

" sebenarnya tidak langsung sembuh . Beberapa hari kemudian demamnya baru turun , kyu " Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun sambil mengingat ngingat . " lagi kenapa kau bisa sakit? Sudah kubilang untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan bukan? "

" mana mungkin aku lupa? Bahkan pesan darimu terlalu banyak sampai memenuhi folder pesan masuk ponselku. " Kyuhyun tertawa , perlahan hangatnya suhu tubuh Ryeowook mulai menjalar mulai dari kening ke seluruh tubuhnya . Darahnya berdesir teratur , detak jantungnya cepat tak bisa ia kendalikan .

" tapi kau tidak pernah membalas pesan masuk dariku " Ryeowook berdecak sebal . Apa sebegitu pelitnya Kyuhyun dengan pulsa? Bahkan Ryeowook sudah dikategorikan sebagai sunbae yang pelit pulsa. Kalau dengan Kyuhyun mungkin Ryeowook membuat pengecualian .

"habis aku bingung harus menjawab apa " Entah kenapa objek pengamatan matanya tak mau beralih . Diamatinya pipi chubby Ryeowook , matanya yang kecil dan bola matanya yang besar, hidungnya yang mancung , bertabrakan dengan hidung Kyuhyun yang pesek lebar . Berhenti pada bibir mungil namja kecil itu. Kyuhyun membawa dirinya , entah kenapa keinginan terbesar merasakan bibir itu semakin kuat.

Ryeowook tidak ingat kapan Kyuhyun mulai membawa dirinya yang jelas dia hanya menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya sesekali membalasnya . Tidak ada nafsu disana. Kini kedua orang yang mereka anggap dirinya sebagai teman itu mulai mencurahkan perasaannya melalui seuah ciuman . bagi Ryeowook ciuman ini adalah yang pertama baginya, dan rasanya sulit dijelaskan . Seperti ada debaran jantung yang sangat keras, pipi kita akan merona dan reaksi pertama saat merasakannya ialah memejamkan mata . Namun bagi Kyuhyun ini bukan ciuman pertamanya , namun disinilah dia menemukan cintanya . Cinta sebenarnya .

Lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menarik diri dari Kyuhyun .

" K. . Kyu. . Kyuhyun – ahh , bagaimana kal –"

" saranghae . . . . " Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook . Ryeowook mendongak, sepenuhnya matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun .

" Kyuhyun . . tapi – "

" hyung , tidak perlu menjawab " Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ryeowook . Justru membuat Ryeowook semakin membeku, bingung harus menjawab apa .

" Kyuhyun – ahh " Ryeowook kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba tiba memeluknya. Menjadikan bahunya sebagai penopang kepala Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bisa merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

" biarkan seperti ini , kau boleh menolak dan bilang tidak mencintaiku. Biarkan aku memiliki perasaan ini lebih lama . kau boleh bilang aku egois, tapi jangan pernah mencintai orang lain , jangan . . kumohon " lirih Kyuhyun . Tak terasa bulir air mata mengalir bebas dari manik hitamnya .

" jangan pernah membalas apapun . biarkan aku mencintaimu " lirihnya .

Tersimpan rasa terluka yang mendalam dari lirihnya suara , dulu Kyuhyun pernah mencintai seorang namja, menutup dirinya dari semua orang bahwa dia abnormal . Mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun . Lee Sungmin juga begitu, terucap dari bibirnya bahwa dia hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin seorang . Faktanya? Tidak . Sungmin mengkhianati cintanya, memilih hidup bersama pria pilihannya bernama Yesung . Entahlah, dia merasa kata cinta itu palsu . Dia tidak membutuhkan balasan berupa cinta kalau nantinya cinta itu akan membuatnya sakit . Baginya , mencintai saja sudah cukup tanpa harus dicintai . Mencintai juga tidak harus memiliki bukan ? .

Ryeowook tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai dirumah setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang . Pikirannya berkelabat . Entah dia harus menjawab apa . Apa menerima cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun merupakan sebuah kesalahan ? tidak , bukan itu . Hanya saja hatinya belum siap . Hey ? bukankah wajar seorang Ryeowook merasa gelisah ? Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat keras, pertama kali dia memikirkan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi temannya setiap hari , pertama kali dia merasa gugup dan canggung saat berhadapan dengan anak itu . Pertama kali orang itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya . Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau perasaan ini namanya CINTA . Ryeowook tidak berpikir untuk melepas seragamnya , melepas sepatunya atau sekalipun membasuh mukanya agar tidak lesu . Hanya merebahkan tubuhnya , lalu mengalihkan alam sadarnya ke dunia mimpi .

.

.

**** .

.

Ryeowook melepas sepatunya dengan setengah tidak rela . Pasalnya , itu sepatu kesayangannya . Sepatu dengan corak biru dan hitam di bagian bawah sepatu . Lalu tali sepatunya berwarna biru yang diikat rapih . Ryeowook sudah siap dengan sumpah serapahnya jika sepatu itu sampai menjadi milik sang guru pengawas .

" sudah berapa lama menjadi murid disini , Kim Ryeowook? " Selalu dimulai begini . Kalau anak kelas satu dan dua melanggar peraturan mungkin mereka hanya membiarkan . Sedangkan mereka yang kelas tiga? Selalu saja diberi perlakuan 'istimewa' .

" sudah berani memakai sepatu berwarna , apa begini contoh sunbaenim yang baik pada hoobaenya ?" Lagi , Ryeowook hanya menunduk . " sepatu saya basah songsaenim , semalam hujan deras dan saya menaruh sepatunya diluar "

" tidak ada alasan . Kamu sudah kelas tiga , apa seperti ini kelakuakan murid di tahun ajaran terakhirnya? Bahkan kamu bukan termasuk murid yang jarang melanggar tata tertib sekolah . Lihat buku catatan keterlambatanmu ! sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sebulan ? oh . . Kim Ryeowook – "

" bisa marahnya dipercepat sedikit ? aku sudah terlambat lima menit dan apa songsaenim mau membuat aku tidak ikut Try Out terakhir juga ?" Ryeowook mengingatkan . Dia masa bodoh , mau disuruh tidak pakai sepatu sekalipun , asalkan dia bisa masuk Try Out terakhir , itu tidak masalah .

" jangan harap setelah ini kau bisa bebas. Masuk ke kelas ! tanpa sepatu , dan jangan lupa pulang sekolah ke ruang BK "

.

.

*** .

Ryeowook tidak tau berapa lama lagi dia harus bersabar . Eommanya sudah melempar tatapan membunuh padanya sementara sang songsaenim tersenyum penuh kemenangan . Dia juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa eomma nya yang sedang meeting di kantor tiba tiba datang dan langsung menghadap BK songsaenim . Bahkan Ryeowook sudah lupa dengan Hoobae Hoobaenya yang menunggu nya di ruang musik gamelan untuk mendapatkan materi terakhir pementasan sekaligus gladibersih .

"mianhae songsaenim , boleh saya masuk ?" seseorang mengetuk pintu dan membuka sedikit pintunya lalu kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya , menghentikan perbincangan Eomma Ryeowook dan songsaenim sejenak .

Ryeowook kaget , bagaimana bisa orang itu tau Ryeowook ada di ruang BK sementara dia pergi dari tempat latihan musik dengan mengendap endap agar tidak ada hoobaenya yang tau .

" ada apa Kyuhyun – ssi ? " Songsaenim berkata , tidak menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk . hanya supaya Kyuhyun cepat pergi darisana .

" aku kesini karena Ryeowook sunbaenim dipanggil kepala sekolah . Ini soal pementasan gamelan besok. Katanya ada keperluan mendesak dengan Ryeowook sunbaenim " Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat .

" benarkah , kalau begitu silahkan " Ryeowook bangkit dan membungkuk hormat , Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama .

Lama mereka menyadari , setelah sampai diruang musik kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan .

" ayo kita mulai gladibersihnya hyung " Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat ditengah bonang . Sementara Ryeowook hanya diam mematung .

" loh , tadi bukannya aku dipanggil kepala sekolah? " Ryeowook belum sadar, justru Kyuhyun kini telah tertawa penuh kemenangan .

" Sunbaenim , bisa kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang ? kepala sekolah sedang rapat bersama guru guru lain di kantor sekolah . Tidak ada yang mencarimu selain kami " protes Leeteuk .

" benar . daritadi kami menunggu sunbaenim , kami tidak punya banyak waktu lagi " Onew lagi lagi berteriak dari belakang Gong .

" arraseo . . kita akan menghabiskan materi terakhir , lalu gladibersih . dan kau ! " Ryeowook menunjuk Kyuhyun galak .

" apa ! aku kan sudah menolongmu supaya terbebas dari omelan eomma mu dan – "

" mau keluar atau meneruskan latihan ? " Ryeowook sudah siap dengan alat pukul pelok menyerupai palu itu . Jangan sampai dia khilaf dan melemparkan alat itu ke kepala Kyuhyun .

" nde . . . ."

.

.

*** .

.

" kau pulang sekolah tanpa alas sepatu lagi ? " Ryeowook berujar takjub . Boleh diingatkan bahwa rumah Kyuhyun lebih jauh daripada rumah Ryeowook .

" kau juga kenapa tidak membawa sepeda motor ? kenapa kau pulang jalan kaki lagi ? biasanya kan kau naik motor atau bis kota? Sudah tidak ada demo , tidak ada alasan untuk pulang berjalan kaki " Kyuhyun memberi saran , lalu menenteng sepatunya dan mulai berjalan .

" ehm . . itu . . ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " Ryeowook menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun , namun sepertinya Kyuhyun berjalan terlalu cepat sehingga Ryeowook tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya .

" hey ! kau tidak pakai sepatu juga? " Kyuhyun tersadar saat sepasang kaki mungil itu mensejajarkan langkahnya .

" sepatuku disita " Ryeowook berujar malas .

" dan kau berakhir di ruang BK bersama eomma mu? Menandatangani kertas bermaterai ? "

" tepat sekali " Ryeowook mengangguk .

" lebih baik berjalan tanpa alas seperti ini , lebih menyenangkan " Kyuhyun berkata , tidak memperdulikan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berjalan menjinjit .

" hey , ini jalanan aspal. Komplek bro ! , tidak akan ada beling " Memang benar , selama ini mereka berjalan melewati beberapa komplek perumahan . Memotong jalan agar cepat sampai rumah .

" tetap saja kita harus hati hati Kyuhyun " Ryeowook melihat fokus pada jalan aspal mulus itu. Benar kata Kyuhyun , tidak ada beling . Sejauh ini dia belum menginjak benda tajam itu , dan semoga saja tidak.

" Kyuhyun . . " Ryeowook merasa teralihkan , tadinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu . Tapi tadi Kyuhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya .

" Kyuhyun berhenti dulu , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " Ryeowook meraih bahu anak itu , Kyuhyun selalu berjalan mendahuluinya .

" Hey apa ini soal pementasan besok? Kau tidak perlu khawatir . Aku pasti datang dan tidak akan sakit lagi " Kyuhyun berkata , memandang ke arah manapun asal tidak bertemu tatap dengan Ryeowook .

" Kyuhyun , bukan itu . . . aku – " Ryeowook tidak tahan kalau omongannya terus di sela oleh Kyuhyun . Nekat , dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan beberapa hari lalu .

Ya , dia mencium bibir anak itu sekilas .

" ini jawabannya . Saranghae " Ryeowook berani menatap Kyuhyun setelah aksi nekat yang dilakukannya, sementara Kyuhyun kini bingung . Dia harus marah , senang , sedih , atau malah takut .

Ryeowook masih menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia ingin Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu sekali saja . agar dia yakin kalau Kyuhyun benar benar mencintainya sama seperti dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

" kyuhyunnie , wae ? " Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun . Entah kenapa anak itu sepertinya terluka dengan pernyataan cintanya .

" apa aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjawab ? " Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan , pandangannya kosong .

" Kyuhyun – ahh . . . . "

" hanya mencintaimu , kurasa itu sudah cukup . aku tidak butuh apapun , aku tidak perlu memilikimu , begini sudah lebih baik "

" tapi kau egois " Ryeowook menarik tangannya . " kau bilang aku tidak boleh mencintai orang lain? Sementara sekarang , aku hanya mencintai cho Kyuhyun . tapi kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu? Bahkan kau menolakku sekarang "

" aku tidak menolak " Kyuhyun berkeras . Beralih menggengam tangan Ryeowook .

" hanya saja perasaan ini begitu rumit . Aku tidak mengerti . Aku ingin mencintaimu , mengetahui bahwa kau juga mencintaiku , rasanya benar benar indah . Tapi aku takut ini hanya berlangsung sementara " Kyuhyun berujar lirih . Seberapa banyak dia menyimpan luka dari seorang Lee Sungmin ? dia sudah tidak ingat . rasa trahuma yang begitu besar . Dia hanya takut Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sungmin , meninggalkannya .

" aku tidak tau kau sedang takut karena apa tapi kumohon Kyunnie " Ryeowook menangkupkan kembali kedua pipi Kyuhyun .

" kumohon jangan seperti ini . Apa aku tampak seperti seorang pembohong ? aku mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie " Ryeowook mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan berani .

" Ryeowook – ahh "

" aku berusaha menjaga perasaanmu , aku akan selalu berada bersamamu saat kau susah maupun senang , aku akan menjadi kakak , kekasih sekaligus dalam hidupmu . Aku menyayagimu Kyuhyunnie "

" jangan berjanji kumohon " Kyuhyun menitikan air matanya . Pertama kali Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun menangis .

" jangan berjanji kalau sewaktu waktu kau akan melanggarnya , aku takut kau meninggalkanku juga sama seperti dia " Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook , menangis banyak banyak di pundak pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu .

" Kyuhyun , kau adalah cinta pertamaku , kuharap kau juga yang terakhir . aku tidak mengerti banyak tentang cinta seperti kebanyakan orang . Aku baru merasakan ini , pertama kali aku merasa aneh saat mengenalmu , merasa pertemuan awal kita bukan sesuatu yang romantis , hanya pertemuan sederhana yang sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan . Aku merona saat kau memujiku . Aku juga yang sudah gila , memikirkanmu setiap malam . Apalagi itu? Saat kau mencium ku , memberikan sentuhan sedikit saja padaku , jantungku selalu berdegub. Apa aku salah merasakan itu? Apa presepsiku mengenai cinta itu salah ? kau yang mengajariku tentag cinta , Kyuhyunnie "

Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasa lega . Benarkah Kyuhyun yang pertama bagi Ryeowook ? dia sudah lama menyukai sunbaenimnya itu bahkan dia baru tau sekarang kalau justru dirinyalah first love dari seorang Kim Ryeowook .

" aku yang pertama , dan apa kau bisa menjaga perasaan dari seorang cinta pertamamu ? " Kyuhyun melunak . ada berbagai pancaran dari mata Ryeowook . yang jelas semua itu merupakan ketulusan hatinya yang tidak di buat buat .

" jaga perasaanku dan jangan buat aku terluka . aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook " Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya , sekarang mencium kening Ryeowook singkat .

" kalau kau benci aku mengatakan janji , maka sekarang aku akan berusaha membuatmu selalu bahagia disisiku " Ryeowook berujar bahagia . Tuhan memang baik , dia bukan hanya menemukan cinta pertamanya , tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya . Satu hal yang sampai sekarang menjadi bukti , bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang setia . Dia percaya dan yakin itu . Dia membuat janji tak terucap pada dirinya sendiri .

Bahwa Kim Ryeowook akan selalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun .

**- End -**

* * *

A/N : FF tahun lalu dari FB pada tanggal 21 juni 2011 dengan judul KYUWOOK , sekarang aku repost dan ganti judul menjadi WHAT IS LOVE . yang di FB sudah aku hapus , soalnya banyak komentar yang kurang lazim dibaca.

Entahlah ,dulu , ini first debut aku di dunia fanfiction, brithday project ultah Ryeowook juga tahun lalu .

Dan sekarang udah semakin dekat dengan ultah Ryeowook oppa lagi ~ yehay ! .

Terimakasih untuk para Kyuwook shipper maupun wookie shipper yang sudah memberikan komentar .

Jangan lupa tanggal 16 , Oppa Ryeowook ikutan immortal song ! jangan lupa nonton dari youtube/daily motion/situs lainnya ya ! .


End file.
